official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephenville, Texas
Stephenville is a city in and the county seat of Erath County, Texas. The population of the city is 17,123. The city is home to Tarleton State University. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 76.12% White (13,034) 19.09% Hispanic or Latino (3,268) 2.49% Black or African American (426) 2.31% Other (395) 22.3% (3,818) of Stephenville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Stephenville has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.36 murders a year. Pokemon See the Erath County page for more info. Fun facts * NASCAR driver Frederick Russell was born and raised in Stephenville, still residing here. * Stephenville is among several communities that call themselves the "Cowboy Capital of the World". * On January 8, 2008, Stephenville gained national media attention when dozens of residents reported observations of unidentified flying objects (UFOs). Several residents described a craft as the size of a football field, while others said they were nearly a mile long, similar to the Phoenix lights mass sightings of March 13, 1997. Some observers reported military aircraft pursuing the objects. CNN's Larry King covered the news story in the days following the incident, and according to Steve Allen, a private pilot who witnessed the UFO, the object was travelling at high speed which supposedly reached 3,000 feet in the air. Allen said it was "About a half a mile wide and about a mile long. It was humongous, whatever it was." The History Channel show UFO Hunters featured a story about the UFO sightings. On January 23, after initially denying that any aircraft were operating in the area, the US Air Force said that it was conducting training flights in the Stephenville area that involved 10 fighter jets. The Air Force said they were merely F-16 Fighting Falcon jets conducting night flights from NAS JRB Fort Worth. ** Washington Post blogger Emil Steiner reported that conspiracy theories had arisen claiming that reporter Angelia Joiner was fired from her job at the Empire-Tribune due to her reporting of the UFO story. Steiner added, "conjecture breeds conspiracy theories. Any official denial can be labeled a cover-up". Herald Tribute writer Billy Cox wrote that inquiries made about the incident on his personal UFO blog have been "stonewalled" by the USAF. * Country singer and blues artists Lee Roy Parnell was raised in Stephenville, and it's where he got his start, giving his first performance at age six on Bob Wills's radio show, who his father had performed with. * Stephenville offers a decent amount of amenities. It has Bosque River Center and a couple other shopping centers, Walmart, Nintendo World, plenty of fast food, Tractor Supply Co., H-E-B, dollar stores, some local restaurants and businesses, a contest hall, a showcase theater, a country club, a soccer complex, a multi-sport complex, some public battle fields, Clark Field Municipal Airport, a bit of hotels, Solstice Apparel, a cinema, some auto parts places and car dealerships, the Splashville water park, and a few other things. Category:Texas Cities